The Wild cat Showdown
by grimm the kitty
Summary: Grimmjow become ichigo slave! its ultimate nightmare for our favourite kity *ceroed*! he must wore maid outfit! not to mention other espada will mock him! poor grimmy !TRANSLATE: SI GRIMMY JADI BABU!, dia dipaksa make baju maid,nyapu,ngepel,dll ksian bgt.
1. Chapter 1: The Wild Cat Showdown

**The Wild Cat Showdown**

baru-baru ini akun ge-fans berat sama salah satu tokoh di bleach...namanya Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. jadi kepengen bikin fanfic-nya deh...wkwkwk. yah pokonya silakan dinikmati...(^ A ^ )v

judul: The wild cat showdown  
genre: sedikit humor & action  
disclaimer: i dont own bleach..Tite Kubo does (= 3 =)a  
warning!: rada garink...dan OOC (out of character)

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques,sang pria macho, urakan,dan tak tahu adat (*dicero),yang memiliki posisi espada sexta atou espada ke tinggi dan berambut biru itu adalah rival si stroberi alias Kurosaki Ichigo. Pertarungannya dengan si Stroberi itu terhenti karena dirinya yg udah kaya setengah mayat itu diserang si praying mantis alias Nnoitra.

Terlebih lagi, cowok yang punya harga diri super tinggi kaya Byakuya ini terkapar tak berdaya dan dilindungi oleh rivalnya, Ichigo.  
Si Nnoitra sendiri pun akhirnya tepar (tewas terkapar ) setelah menerima serangan super brutal dari kapten Zaraki Kenpachi.

' ch...si Nnoitra brengsek itu...beraninya ia menghinaku padahal sendirinya metong ama pria beruang (kenpachi) itu.'

kata Grimmjow dalam yang udah sekarat tapi masih bisa mengatakan kata-kata kebon binatang itu ditinggal sendirian di atas pasir Las Noches.

' Panthera-ku kalah...sial '

pikirnya lagi. Sebenarnya apabila seorang arrancar kalah dan diampuni nyawanya itu berarti arrancar yang kalah tersebut mau tak mau harus menjadi "BABU" bagi arrancar/manusia/bahkan Shinigami yg berhasil mengalahkannya.

' pah! like hell i wanna be that brat frracion... ' Pikirnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Grimmjow merasa tubuhnya ada yang nge-poke dan terlihatlah seorang (?) makhluk berambut pink . Grimmjow sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah mochi raksasa, tapi segera mengkoreksi teori semprulnya itu ketika melihat bahwa mochinya punya muka dan ketawa-ketiwi noel-noel badan Grimmjow dengan batang kayu kering.

" ah! ken-chan lihat! lihat! arrancar ini masih hidup! " kata Yachiru dengan gembira.

" oooh, benar juga... " Kenpachi membalas dan segera menuju ke tempat Grimmjow tergeletak.

' mampus gue! si beruang kesini lagi! ' teriak Grimmjow di pikirannya.

" hmmm? ah... chis! arrancar ini mangsanya ichigo, mana sudah tak berdaya pula " kata kenpachi dengan nada males.

" sapa yang kaga berdaya hah! dasar bellman ! " teriak Grimmjow super keras sampai-sampai Yachiru guling-guling karena telinganya budeg.

"oooh, menarik! badanmu udah babak belur kayak bebek di dalam bubur begitu tapi kamu masih punya semangat bertarung yang bagus!" kata kenpachi dengan semangat, beda dengan yang barusan.

Grimmjow pun mencoba untuk badannya bergetar hebat, dan darah segarnya membasahi pasir Las Noches.

" woi! siapa juga yang babak belur! sini miar kuhajar kau! " Geram Grimmjow.

" hoo...hahaha! baik, mari kita lihat seberapa pantas dirimu sebagai seorang petarung! "kata kenpachi.

Langsung saja Grimmjow mengambil pedang kesayangannya Panthera. kukunya yang tajam mencakar pedangnya dan ia pun berteriak,

"GRIND PANTHERA!"

sekali lagi, transformasi Grimmjow yang menakjubkan membuat lawannya terkagum-kagum.

Rambut birunya memanjang,telinganya terganti dengan kuping kucing hijau, kuku-kukunya menjadi hitam panjang, dan tentu saja sekarang ia memiliki , kenpachi serta yachiru hanya terdiam.

_sunyi senyap cuman ada bunyi jangkrik_

"kyaaaa! kitty~!" teriak Yachiru girang sambil menerjang untuk memeluk Si kucing garong *dicakar* yang disebut-sebut sebagai kapten super mengerikan dan kejam itu mulai menurunkan pedangnya dan pipinya mulai merona hidup , baru kali ini Grimmjow mendapatkan reaksi bin ajaib seperti sebelumnya apabila ia ada dalam wujud panthera, semua espada dan arrancar dibawahnya pasti bakal ngompol dan pingsan ditempat.

Kenpachi mulai mendekati -tiba saja si bellman(kenpachi) dan memeluk grimmjow.

' ! ' Grimmjow kaget setengah mati. Kenpachi mengelus-elusnya dan memberikannya mainan kucing.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASS HOLE! IM NOT A FUCKING KITTEN!" geram Grimmjow bergema diseluruh Hueco Mundo.

"ken-chan! kita pelihara dia yuk!" kata yachiru girang, dan diikuti dengan kenpachi yang mengangguk. Amarah Grimmjow yang udah tak terbendung pun terlepas sehingga ia mengeluarkan jurus Roar-nya yang luar biasa.

"MATI AJA LOE DASAR MANIAK KUCIIING!" Dan dengan begitu kenpachi jatuh tepar dengan mulut berbusa karena telah dicakar + ditendang dengan critical hitnya Grimmjow.

Grimmjow langsung cabut dari tempat ke jadian dan langsung menuju warung kopi terdekat (emang ada?). sapa yang tahu bahwa warung itu ternyata adalah kamarnya si shinigami yang mengaku-ngaku dewa alias Aizen, Lord of Las Noches. Kamarnya super BIG dengan tempat tidur ukuran 4 king size bed. Dilihatnya sekeliling amar Aizen yang dindingnya dihiasi poster Inoue yang lagi pake baju renang.

' buju bushet! si Aizen ternyata orangnya mesyum coy! ' pikir grimmjow dalam hati sembil ber-sweatdropped ria di tempat.

Grimmjow langsung pindah ke ruang selanjutnya (tadinya dia nyari ichigo, tapi malah kesasar).Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan topeng beraneka macam dan boneka badut. Ternyata si kuching (*digampar)nyasar ke kamar si smiley freak alias kamarnya Ichimaru . Dikamar itu ada beberapa foto Rangiku yang lagi pake pakaian minim dengan dada terbuka dimana-mana. Untuk mencegah virus mesum yang merajalela, Grimmjow langsung buru-buru minggat dari tempat itu.

Kini Grimmjow nyasar lagi ke ruangan lain yang tidak lain adalah kamar si makhluk emo, alias super gelap diselimuti bau yang sangat menyengat. Sambil nutup hidung, Grimmjow nyari sakelar lampu buat penerangan. Ruangan pun kini terang benderang dan...terlihatlah...sebuah kamar dengan kaca rias terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. disekitar meja rias, tersusun rapi berbagai macam kosmetik dari eyeliner, lipstik ,bedak, dll. Dan bau yang super menyengat itu ternyata berasal dari parfum ruangan dengan ingus-scent...sungguh selera yang luar biasa aneh.

Grimmjow langsung ngacir dari ruangan tersebut dan akhirnya ketemu juga ama si Stroberi. Si stroberi Ichigo itu lagi tarung ama ulqui. Orihime terlihat lagi duduk manis nonton sambil nyeruput cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan bin ajaibnya orihime. Tiba-tiba Grimmy yang lagi cengo disamber ama cero-nya ulqui, sehingga rambut biru -elegan-panjangnya- hangus terbakar sampai sebahunya (tenang grimmy, kau takkan kubuat botak dalam fic-ku).

" R-rambutku yang kubanggakan! grrrrr...dasar kurang anjaaaar!(sapa anjar?)ulqui lo brengseek! " teriak Grimmy pandangan mata pun kini tertuju pada si kuching (*dikentutin).

" suruh sapa ngalangin gue, dasar sampah " kata ulquiorra ama ichigo langsung keringet dingin.

" Dasar banci emo! "teriak grimmjow.

" b..banci? "kata ulqui rada gelagapan, pose coolnya kini jadi agak terusik.

" iya! lo banci! gue udah liat kamar loe! pasti tiap hari pake lipstik ya? makanya bibir loe kaya gitu! terus loe juga pake eyeliner juga kan! mana kebanyakan, tuh liat matamu menor item begitu! loe juga kelebihan pake bedaknya, makanya loe jadi putih kaya mayat! " kata Grimmy panjang lebar.

"u..ulqui..tak kusangka ternyata dirimu itu...CENTIL!"teriak Ichigo nambahin.

dan karena malu yang sudah tak terbendung, ulqui pun langsung mati menjadi debu...

Orihime langsung teepuk tangan sambil berkata..."lain kali biar kudandani ya, ulqui-chan!".

' telat lo ngomongnya...org si emo udah mati duluan...' pikir grimmjow.

"oh, btw Grimmjow...ngapain loe disini?" kata ichigo sambil melotot ke arah Grimmjow.

"eh! eerm..."kata grimmjow tak pasti.

"cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak ichigo lebih keras dari sebelummnya.

"ggggrrrrrhh...AKU KESASAR! PUAS LOE STROBERI BUSUK!" Jawab Grimmjow dengan deathglare dan pipi semerah cabe miliknya.

"Jya elah! loe buta arah ya? "kata Ichigo ngejek...

...tee...

"ha? ngomong apa kau? aq ndak ngerti kucing budukan!" kata ichigo sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping.

"...MATEEEE!..."Teriak Grimmjow menggelegar keseluruh Hueco Mundo dan ludahnya nyiprat ke muka ichigo...  
'anjrit! bau banget! ni orang ga pernah gosok gigi apa!' jerit ichigo sebelum tewas (ralat! setengah tewas) terkena hujan asamnya Grimmjow...

_*to be continued*_

mwahaha...super gajheee! yah enywey...gimana? cukup bodor kah? atau terlalu garink? hmmm...(*ngelusin dagu )

please repiew en comments nya yaw~! yg baca langsung minggat ntar aku kentutin low~! (*ditendang bersama) b'canda...jangan dianggep serius ...piss men! ( = v =;)v


	2. Chapter 2: The Wild Cat Become Slave

**The Wild Cat Become Slave**

ok! ini fic, lama juga ga di-publish...maklum saya orangnya males sih (*dihukum push up 100x).  
Ekhem! hehe, ok deh guys, fic 2 terusan dari the wild cat showdown, sebelumnya ini akan segera anda lihat!

tolong duduk yang manis dan baca dengan teliti (*emang e lagi ujian , mas?)  
whatever! here we go! w

judul: The wild cat become slave  
genre: action/humor  
desclaimer: like i said before, Tite Kubo does own bleach...not me  
= _ =; v

Setelah peristiwa hujan asam beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ichigo kembali dipulihkan Orihime dengan shouten-kishun.

" loe, apa-apaan sih grimm! pake nyembur hujan asem segala! " geram Ichigo.

" suruh siapa loe nyolot! " bales Grimmjow tak kalah 'ficious'.

" dikasih tau koq, malah ngeyel? " si Ichigo udah mulai mencak-mencak

" suka-suka gue dong! emang ente sape? ibu gue? hoek~! " jawab Grimmjow lagi.

Karena keadaan di kedua belah kubu mulai memanas bagai capten yamamoto sedang ngebakar ubi dengan api ryuujin -jakka , terjadilah pertengkaran sambil menyebutkan nama-nama kebon binatang dan kebun tanaman diantara kedua pihak...

" dasar kucing budukan! " kecam Ichigo

" dasar stroberi busuk! " balas grimmjow

" panther ompong! " hina Ichigo ngawur

" dasar stroberi jamuran! " hina Grimmjow tak mau kalah

" kucing lebay! " hina ichigo lagi

" SAPA YANG LEBAY DASAR JERUK MUTASI! " teriak Grimmjow marah karna tak mau disebut lebay.(*mau eksis? jangan lebay please~!*)

Orihime cuman menghela napas dan kembali duduk manis sambil meminum teh aroma melati -tiba hujan asam yang lebih dahsyat kembali mengguyur las noches.  
namun sayangnya kali ini bukan hujan asam buatan Grimmjow...melainkan...

" BHUOEK! NELL! JANGAN NIRUIN AJARAN SEMPRUL E GRIMMJOW DONG! " teriak Ichigo sambil mandi (?) di pancuran air terdekat.

" basaah! aku jadi basaah! tidaaak! aku benci basah-basahan! " teriak Grimmjow sambil lari muter-muter kaya orang ditempeli upil. (*author langsung digigit grimmy*)

" hehehe " si Nell malah ketawa-ketiwi ngeliat reaksi duo kucing dan stroberi itu.

" itshyigo! itshyigo! " teriak Nell sambil menyundul perut ichigo dengan kekuatan seratus gorilla .

" APAH! " ichigo langsung noleh.

" kamu ngebiarin grimmy idup, ya? " kata nell

" ch ' emang kenapa? kamu pingin dia mati kaya Nnoitra? " jawab ichigo rada nyindir.

" ndak seh...cuman kalo kamu ngebiarin grimmy idup berarti... " kata Nell menjelaskan namun langsung dibekep grimmy .

" mmmffhh ! mmmnnffh ! " nell berusaha melepaskan diri dari grimmy.

" OI GRIMMJOW! LEPASKAN NELL ! " teriak ichigo marah.  
otomatis, secara sadar tak sadar...dan mau tak mau , Grimmjow melepaskan nell.

" kamu kok, bisa-bisanya berbuat kasar pada anak kecil ! dasar lemah ! kamu menyedihkan tau ! " teriak ichigo memarahi kucing kesayangan kita (*dikentutin charlotte)  
Grimmjow hanya bisa menatap ichigo dengan tatapan shocked dan sedikit sedih(?)

" itshyighuooo! " teriak Nell mengalihkan perhatian ichigo .

" apa nell? apa kamu terluka? " tanya ichigo cemas.

" nggak kok! aku sehat wal'lafiat! bay the wey itshyigo... " jawab Nell meneruskan.

" baguslah kalau begitu...eh, maaf silahkan lanjutkan " kata ichigo sadar telah memutus perkataan Nell.

" hehe..kamu kan udah ngebiarin grimmy idup itu berarti... " kata nell sambil menyalakan senter dibawah mukanya biar keliatan nyeremin.  
*gulp* ichigo langsung menelen ludah.

" a...apa artinya Nell? " tanya ichigo.

" JANGAN KASIH TAU DIA, BOCAH TENGIL ! " teriak grimmjow yang mukanya udah sebiru pepsi blue.

" BRISIK LOE ! DIEM DAN DENGARKAN AJA ! SUSAH AMET SIH ! " tegur Nell dengan aksen ke-premanannya (lho koq bisa?)

" sok silahkan lanjutkan , neng " jawab ichigo sambil berlogat sunda (salah makan jengkol ya, mas? *dirajam tomat busuk*)

" HEHEHE...ITU BERARTI GRIMMY HARUS JADI BABU-MU ! " bentak Nell menggema diseluruh Hueco mundo.

_mengheningkan cipta dimulai (*ditabok zangetsu)_

" AAAPHUAAAH ! " teriak ichigo dengan suara super gede sampe-sampe semua makhluk di las noches budeg sesaat.  
Grimmmjow yang udah pasrah akan nasibnya cuman bisa menundukan wajahnya yang sudah merah karena malu yang teramat sangat.

" oh tuhanku (*bukan aizen lho) selamatkanlah aku dari tangan orang jahat... " doa grimmjow yg menganggap dirinya sendiri bukan orang jahat (narsis bener nih orang *sweatdropped*)

dibelakangnya, raut muka ichigo udah berubah masem-masem...membuat orang waras yang melihatnya lari seketika, dan para arrancar ciut dan dijamin bakalan langsung ngacir .

Nell juga udah ketawa-ketiwi dengan tidak jelas sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya sama seperti urahara yang sedang menerima uang tebusan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Ichigo dan Nell melihat Grimmjow dengan aura yang tak mereka berdua punya niat yang mesum (?) untuk menghukum si kucing garong (*dicero) Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sendiri udah gemeteran bagai orang kebelet pipis ,seperti kucing keguyur air hujan, ato kaya orang abis digebukin shinigami (*dikeptin yammy).

ternyata, dibelakang para makhluk yang sedang berpikiran untuk 'menghukum' Grimmjow, bersembunyilah orang yang selama ini menaruh dendam pada Grimmjow. Habis mau apa diketek...eh, dikata...makhluk anti-grimmjow tersembut segitu bencinya ama Grimmy ampe-ampe berani buat masukin pambersih toilet dikasur Grimmjow setiap malam. Bahkan makhluk ini juga dengan tak tahu malunya mencuri pakaian dalam Stark yang tidak dicuci selama 3 minggu untuk dimasukin ke bantal tidurnya Grimmjow. Tak heran Grimmjow selalu mengalami gangguan pernafasan saat tidur.

Ternyata, yang berniat ' jahad' bukan hanya Ichigo dan Nell saja...Namun makhluk ini juga merencanakan niat tak senonoh (*digampar panci) pada Grimmjow.

Trio devil itu mulai cekikikan kaya kunti ketemu michael jacksun (*jangan marah ya, mas jackson).

" bagaimanakah nasib grimmjow selanjutnya ? " bisik Orihime yang dari tadi ngedengerin sambil minum teh aroma melati kesukaannya.

_to be continued_

oke! selese juga akhirnya, ter-update sudah berkat bantuan Luxam-san! terimakasih banyak yaw, anda sudah mau ngebantuin author geblek en gaptek kaya aku TT v TT *tears of joy*

wkwkwk jujur, ini cerita dibuatnya asal-asalan abis...udah gak ada ide, jadi yah akhirnya menyambungkan apa yg sempat terpikir menjadi satu.  
gimana? ceritanya jadi makin geje-kah? ato sudah mengalami tingkat kemajuan? wkwkwk...

segitu aja deh...emang sih, chapter ini lokasinya lebih dikit dari chapter pertama, tapi interaksi antar tokohnya sudah lebih tergali kan?  
ok, guys...segini dulu...grimm d kitty cabut dulu...

eeegh tunggu bentar, ada yg kelupaan! EHEM!

please coment en reviewnya yah! yang baca langsung minggat ntar kukentutin~! b'canda atuh...jangan dianggap serius, key? piss man...(= v =;)v


	3. Chapter 3: The wild Cat and his Pride

Judul : The wild cat and his pride

Genre:fantasy/humor

Desclaimer: TIte kubo dong, sodara-sodari…klo Bleach punya saia…dijamin tokoh utamanya jadi Grimmjow….dan ceritanya jadi kaya cerita psycho… ( = v = )*

Setelah ichigo dan Nell telah puas dengan acara cekikikan mereka, sang stroberi (*ditabok hichigo) akhirnya menghampiri Grimmjow yang sedang gemetar bagai kucing nyemplung ke got. Kaget, karena ichigo mendekatinya dengan wajah yang masem-masem, Grimmjow pun bertanya dengan panik, "m…mau apa , lu!"

" hehehehe…..selama ini kamu itu cocky banget tahu, udah sok jago taunya lebay, heh! Ngerakeun….aku akan membuatmu menjadi makhluk yang tau adat, dan menjadi BABU yang pantas buatku ! " jawab ichigo sambil memasang wajah masemnya yang mengeluarkan aura jahat.

"N…ndak mau! Dasar sarap ! psycho ! abnormal ! manusia tak berketek!" celetus Grimmjow ngawur saking paniknya.

" eh…? Ichigo ga punya ketek? " Tanya Orihime dengan tampang bloon khas miliknya. (* hiiy! Daku desembur tomat busuk ama fans Ori! )

"bukan dodol ! maksud gua dia itu tak berhati ! aku salah ngomong….dasar, cantik-cantik tapi kok oon? " jawab Grimmjow sembari ia menggaruki kepalanya yang tidak berketombe.

" pokonya, karna lu udah berani ngelawan tuanmu ini, kau akan kuhukum!" teriak Ichigo.

Diambilah sebuah cambuk dari antah berantah dan langsung digunakannya untuk mencambuki Grimmjow. Entah kenapa bagi Inoue dan Nell, kejadian didepan mereka terlihat bagai seorang Ring master yang sedang melatih singa seperti yang ada di sirkus-sirkus. Kedua cewek itu pun bersweatdropped ria di tempat.

"aw,aw, aduh, auch, ack, aah~! Auw! Berenti woi ! sakit nih!" kata Grimmjow sambil beraduh-aduhan ditempatnya ketika dicambukin.

" kalo mau berenti, lu sumpah dulu agar mau menjadi BABU gue yang baik, nurut, dan a banyak bacot ! " geram ichigo.

Muka Grimmjow langsung berubah keriput mengkerut ketika mendengar perjanjian itu. Dia , sang espada rank 6 yang macho, keren, urakan, tegas, berkharisma, dan tak tahu adat harus bersumpah buat jadi BABU bagi seorang stroberi busuk ? Para espada lainnya pastilah akan menertawakannya sampai perut mereka meledak . Apalagi kalo si Nnoitra , Ulquiorra, BAHKAN Aizen tahu, mampuslah sudah riwayat sang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Eh, tapi kalo dipikir lagi, Ulquiorra yang lagi sekarat kayanya ga bakalan berani buat nampakin wajahnya karena ...dia pasti malu kalo harus di-cap sebagai banci lagi. (*sweatdrop ditempat)

Karena Grimmjow telah terpojok dan tak punya pilihan lain, maka ia pun dengan sangat terpaksa menyetujui perjanjian itu, "iya iya…gue sumpeh ! "

Mendengar persetujuan dari Grimmjow, Ichigo pun langsung menjawab dengan Lebaynya, "baguslah kalo begityuw~!"

Orihime yang dari tadi memperhatikan sambil minum the pun angkat suara.

"Kurosaki-kun , memang kamu mau apakan Grimmy setelah ia jadi BABU mu?"

Mendengar kata "BABU" yang dari tadi ditekankan nada bicaranya, Grimmjow hanya dapat menahan marah dan malu, bagaikan kentut, ketika ditahan membuat perut sakit, ketika dikeluarkan akan membuat orang lain menderita ( *ga nyambung, mas). Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu langsung menjawab, "hmmm, aku belum puny ide sih….tapi yang penting, aku akan membuatnya malu! Hehe, ada yang punya ide?"

Kawanan orang aneh itu pun akhirnya hening sesaat, dan secara tak terduga, Nell langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itsyigho.

"hmmm, akhir-akhir ini aku suka nyolong kaset di ruang monitor-nya Tousen, dan aku pernah nonton film yang isinya pelayan cewe yang pake seragam berenda yang tugasnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan melayani tuannya!"

Orihime yang nonton kaset itu bareng Nell langsung meneruskan dengan semangat, "oh, iya! Benar juga! Itu loh kurosaki-kun, MAID! MAID! Yang suka ada di mansion besar ato di café-café!"

Mendengar kata MAID Ichigo pun mulai berpikir.

"hmm" sang Stroberi mulai berdehem, posenya saat ini sangat mirip dengan patung pemikir yang ada di film spongebob (*kok film spongebob nyasar kesini?).

Grimmjow sendiri udah sujud sembah dan berdoa agar tuhan menolongnya dari "Neraka" yang akan ia jalani.

"hmmm! Ide bagus!" sahut Ichigo tiba-tiba

"yeeeii~! Grimmy pake maid outfit !" teriak Nell dan Orihime kegirangan.

Mendengar itu, Grimmjow shock bukan main, Orihime langsung beranjak pergi mencari Uryuu untuk membuat "seragam" Grimmjow. Terlihat pula senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Ichigo yang dapat membuat kecoa langsung terguling meronta-ronta (*sekali lagi, apa hubungannya? Author mulai ngawur nih…).

Secepat Eyeshield 21, Orihime telah menyeret Uryuu Ishida dari pertarungannya melawan Szayell , dan disuruhnya Uryuu untuk segera membuat "seragam" Grimmjow.

Uryuu langsung beraksi, dilihatnya Grimmjow dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Diambilnya tali pengukur dan segera mengukur bagian tubuh Grimmjow. Setelah selesai mengukur, diambilnya kain berwarna hitam putih dan merah , serta langsung menjahit dengan lihai . Kurang dari dua menit, seragam a.k.a Maid outfit grimmjow telah siap. Maid outfit itu berwarna hitam berenda, dengan apron bawah yang berwarna putih, tak lupa pita merah yang disematkan di belahan lengan, dan rok. Sebuah pita merah besar ditempatkan di kerah leher baju.

Karna Maid outfit telah selesai dibuat, uryuu langsung pamitan sambil sungkem ke semua orang ditempat itu. Orihime langsung mengambil Maid outfit itu dan segera menuju Grimmjow dengan gerakan lambat yang menimbulkan horror, mba sadako pun dijamin kalah ama setan yang satu ini (*ditonjok fans ori ).

" Ti…tidak! Jangan kemari !" teriak Grimmjow ketakutan, mukanya udah mulai blushing karna malu yang teramat sangat, dan air mata telah berkumpul dikedua kelopak matanya (*astaga…mas Grimmjow mau nangis? Kiamat sudah dekat…*).

Tapi, teriakkan itu tak dihiraukan dengan senyum lebih lebar dari Nnoitra, orihime terus berjalan kearah Grimmjow. Sebenarnya Orihime pengen banget ngeliat Grimmjow dalam Maid Outfit. Si cewe imut namun cukup perkasa ini ternyata udah ngidem liat grimmjow yang lari-lari dengan rok berenda yang berkibar-kibar tersapu angin. Grimmjow bahkan yakin cewe itu mulai ngeces (ngacai/ drooling) saat mulai mendekat. Grimmjow berusaha kabur, tapi apa daya, kakinya dicengkram suster ngesot cilik berambut hijau dan Setan hitam berambut orange .

Orihime yang berada 2 cm dari Grimmy langsung bersiap mengganti baju espada Grimmjow dengan Maid outfit yang dibawanya.

" Ti…TIDAAAAK ! JANGAAAN ! uh…hiks hiks…* Teriak Grimmjow histeris sambil nangis dikit (*yah, masih jaga imej-lah, kalo nangis Bombay malah bikin eneg*)

_^ w ^_bersambung_^ w ^_

Ohoho, akhirnya, chap 3! Sorry kalo lama nunggu nya, maklum tugas sebagai pelajar itu banyak…banyak ulangan, banyak latihan, banyak PR dan lain sebagainya.

Yah, pokoke menurut kalian gimana? Sudah lebih baik, ato malah tambah garing dari biasanya?

komen & review yah!

Yang baca langsung minggat ntar aku kentutin~! (becanda ding)

Segitu aja deh…adios amigos my fella~!


	4. Chapter 4: The Wild Cat become a Maid

Hah….akhirnya chapter 4…sorry kalo lama nungguinnya ya? Maklum, pekerjaan seorang pelajar itu banyak….

Semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur kalian semua, selamat membaca … *bows down*

Judul : The wild cat become maid

Genre : humor/action/fantasy

Desclaimer : yang mulia Tite kubo…

Didalam lantai tertinggi Hueco Mundo, terdengarlah suara isak tangis seorang pria (?) , dan diiringi dengan suara cekikikan makhluk-makhluk mesyum menggema. Diruangan yang gelap itu, cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui lubang atap. Dan cahaya itu memperlihatkan…..sesosok makhluk berambut biru sebiru langit telah tersungkur di tanah.

"Aduuuuh, Grimmjow-CHAN cantik deh!" kata orihime cekikikan kaya fangirl.

Yak, saudara-saudari….makhluk "cantik" berambut biru itu ternyata adalah Grimmjow. Kini, ia telah resmi sebagai seorang memakai rok selutut, berenda, dan berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera merah putih, yang melengkapi "kecantikannya".

Ichigo dan Nell udah teller dengan Grimmjow yang tadinya preman tulen berubah menjadi banci kaleng….menuruti jejak saudaranya, ulquiorra.

Dan kini…..neraka sebagai babu stroberi busuk pun dimulai…..

_ jeda….*digampar Nnoitra si sendok*_

" Mari segera kita pulang ke karakura town! " kata ichigo dengan semangat '45.

" ….. " Grimmjow hanya bisa berdiam diri meratapi nasibnya, sambil mengeluarkan aura orang depressi.

" eeegh! Jangan! Nell kaga bisa ke sana sekarang! " kata Nell mencak-mencak gaje ditempat.

" lho? Kenapa ga bisa , Nell? Seru loh, di karakura town! " jawab orihime

" nanti, Aizen tau dimana Karakura town…trus …kalau nanti dia bakal ngelaksanain rencana bejadh-nya, gimana? " jelas Nell dengan muka preman cilik-nya .

" bener juga ya…." Jawab Orihime panic.

" ya udah, kita kuasai Hueco mundo sebagai mansion baru gue! …eh…maksudku …sebagai markas baru kita! " balas ichigo sambil cengengesan.

Dan akhirnya, Hueco mundo jatuh ke tangan raja baru…yaitu sang substitute shinigami…Kurosaki Ichigo.

_di hueco bobrok..egh, salah ding…maksud gue Hueco mundo.._

" Grimmjooow! Ambilin gue lemon juss! !" teriak Ichigo sambil liat-liat poto-poto yang ada di kamar Aizen ama Gin. (*sepertinya sang stroberi telah terjangkit virus mesyum)

" iya, iya…. " Jawab grimmjow yang kini menjalani peran BABU dengan SANGAT baik.

" Grimmjowww! Cuciin daleman gue! " teriak orihime tak tahu malu.

" itu mah , harus kamu sendiri yang cuci atuh ! Tahu malu dikit dong ! " balas grimmjow dengan urat nadi yang mulai keluar dari jidatnya, mukanya udah merah kaya kepiting rebus.

" Grimmjoooorrrooook ! Bersihin iler ama dahak gue ! " teriak Nell mengiringi permintaan dableg yang bertubi-tubi menghantam Grimmjow.

" sapa yang jorok hah! Woi bocah tengil ! BERSIHIN SENDIRI! Aku ndak sudi bersihin kotoranmu! " bales grimmjow dengan nada kucing garong-nya . (*langsung dicakar)

Grimmjow langsung masuk dapur buat ngebuatin lemon juss pesenan ichigo. Diambilnya sebuah lemon, dipotong, dan diperesnya. Namun, saat dalam proses pemerasan (?) cairan lemon itu muncrat ke matanya.

" adaw! Mata gue! " teriak Grimmjow panic sambil nutupin matanya.

Dan dalam keadaan mata tertutup, ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba merobek roknya yang tengah berkibar-kibar di dalam dapur.

-BREEEK ! Sebuah suara robekan kain terdengar.-

" gyaaaa! Apa lagi sekarang! " teriak grimmjow tambah panic. Matanya ditutupi oleh tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya nutupin paha yang udah ke-ekspose gara –gara kain roknya sobek. (*kasian banget nasibmu grimy)

Dengan kata lain, saat ini Grimmjow dalam keadaan yang memalukan, bahkan gawat darurat.

Lagi-lagi kesialan menimpa kucing garong ini (*digiles), sebuah cairan menciprat rok grimmjow, dan cairan itu mulai mengalir ditangan serta pahanya. Cairan apakah itu? Sepertinya penyerang misterius mencipratkan SAOS TOMAT.

Dalam posisi yang memalukan itu, sebuah jepretan foto ada suara derap kaki menjauh ….

Berberapa menit berselang, Grimmjow masih ngusepin matanya yang perih. Lalu ichigo yang mulai kesel karna lemon juss –nya ga dateng-dateng, masuk ke dapur.

Betapa kaget-nya si Stroberi saat menemukan Babu maidnya lagi nangis dan bersimbah darah. Lau saat ichigo sedang me-loading apa yang ada didepannya, betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat Grimmy berdarah dibagian bawahnya. (*mungkin si ichi pikir itu darah…padahalkan saos tomat, halah)

" G…gr..gri….grimmm…grimmmjow… " kata ichigo gemetar sambil pasang muka horror.

" hmm? Lho? Ichigo? Sory….lemonnya belom jadi….tadi ada kecelakaan kecil… " jawab grimmjow sambil tertunduk, takut dihukum cambuk ama tuan sableng-nya itu.

" k..k..kau….KAU LAGI DATENG BULAN TOH! " teriak ichigo menggelegar.

Nell dan Orihime yang mendengar teriakkan itu pun langsung menuju TKP (*dikentutin aizen)

" Grimmy kenapa itsygo? " Tanya Nell sedikit khawatir.

" ada bulan datang menemui Grimmjow? " Tanya Orihime dengan ke-oon-an tingkat atasnya. (*ditembak bazooka)

" Nell ! Orihime! Ternyata si Grimmjow lagi datang bulan! D..dia…DIA TERNYATA CEWEK ~! " teriak Ichigo masih bersama tampang horror-nya

_***_sunyi senyap cuman ada bunyi yammy yang lagi ngorok_***_

" GRIMMJOW TERNYATA CEWEK ! " teriak triple bego bersamaan, dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak keluar.

" SIAPA YANG CEWEK, DASAR MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK PSYCHO! " balas Grimmjow tak kalah kaget ,baru kali ini dirinya disebut CEWEK bukan COWOK macho dengan bad ass attitude.

_bersambung_

Ohohoho….selesai juga….*sigh* maafkan aku wahai para readers yang budiman….aku makan waktu ampe berminggu-minggu buat publish chapter ini.

Semoga cukup lucu…..yah segitu aja deh.

Next chapter bakal lebih hanchur dan lebih geje….harap siap-siap

Aaaand~! Aku mo minta map dulu nih, kalo nanti cerita e bakal lama di-publish nya…jadi harap tunggu dengan sabar ya?

Segitu aja deh, dinanti coment, flame (klo punya), dan REVIEW nya ~? Jangan baca langsung minggat lho~ ntar saya demo nih *plak!*


End file.
